


Claws Out, MC.

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cats, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, bullet fic, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: MC is turned into a cat and the demon brothers have to deal.prompt by: DragonprincessCultivator
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Claws Out, MC.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any pets because I'm allergic :( but I hope I did this prompt justice!

Lucifer

  * Honestly he doesn't care.
  * You were a cat for some strange reason but that's not his problem- _“Satan, fix this.”_
  * But as a cat, you're a little shit™️ so you **become** his problem.
  * He tries to get you to go to Satan because Satan loves animals and he doesn't .
  * But you are an animal, he can't tell you what to do.
  * Stressed out™️
  * You mewl angrily and loudly at him while he works and- _"MC SHUT UP."_
  * _"WHAT DO YOU WANT DAMN IT."_
  * he will eventually give up on his work because you keep distracting him with your meowing.
  * Once you try and attempt to climb his curtains he immediately picks you up by the scruff of your neck and kicks you out of his office.
  * but then he hears you scratching the door and " _THAT IS MAHOGANY YOU TROUBLESOME HUMAN"_
  * he opens the door to let you in because YOU WON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE he doesn’t understand why.
  * You know why: it’s because you’re an annoying prick.
  * you lounge in his office like a boss and he's thankful he can work in peace now because you seemed to be pretty chill all of the sudden.
  * Surprise! You weren't chill. You were just planning his demise.
  * As soon as he begins to work again you leap up on the table, startling him and you grab his pen in your mouth before running off.
  * _"GET BACK HERE!"_
  * he will bribe you out with milk and yarn because isn't that what cats like?
  * _“No! Lucifer, cats can’t have dairy products!”_
  * Will actually get in a fight with Satan about how to properly take care of you.
  * He smooths your fur down and you love the feeling of the leather gloves so you meow happily and stretch before curling up on him.
  * He will put you on his shoulder and since you won’t leave him alone then he’ll take you wherever he is and yes, this includes meetings with Diavolo.
  * When you turn back into human form you were clinging onto his shoulder blades and the transformation was unplanned so you both fall down.
  * His brothers wanted to laugh but the glare from Lucifer stopped them and now he’s glaring at you and you _RUN_



Mammon

  * _“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_
  * That’s it. That’s all he ever does.
  * Calls you “ya little demon!”
  * Loses his shit the first time he saw you as a cat.
  * He will laugh at you non stop and he will take advantage of how small you’ve become.
  * Will pick you up by the scruff of your neck at the most random times just to annoy you.
  * _“Oy, MC! Do you wanna try coughing up a furball?”_
  * _MC: *meows*_
  * _Mammon: *meows louder to establish dominance*_
  * Clearly, he underestimated your power.
  * You scratch up his couch and pillows and- _“NO MC STOP SHREDDING MY MONEY!”_
  * He tries to catch you but he can’t.
  * Will bribe you with fish.
  * Cats can jump pretty high and it scared the shit out of him when you suddenly latched on his shirt and- _“YA LITTLE DEMON! GET OFF!”_
  * Nope. you don’t get off and he’s running around, shaking like a fucking maraca because your claws are on his shirt.
  * Will use the “laser pointer tactic” to get you off and get you to do things.
  * He loves it when you nudge your head at his palm.
  * Cats are sometimes moody so when you suddenly decide you hate him he gets upset.
  * _“PAY ATTENTION TO ME!”_
  * You hiss at him and if he has a soul then it’s left his body.
  * He tries to bribe you back to him with a toy and he’s so happy when you finally give in.
  * Will carry you around like a stack of papers close to his chest.
  * When you transform back in human form he’s hugging you by the waist, he’s so surprised that he dropped you and you hiss at him.
  * _“Yer not a cat anymore! What’re you hissin’ at me for!?”_



Leviathan

  * _“GET AWAY FROM MY FISH TANK MC! NO!”_
  * Henry is a fish so naturally, Henry is your prey and it takes every amount of strength from Levi to pull you away because HOW THE HELL DID YOU CLIMB SO HIGH WHAT THE HELL?!
  * When he found out you were a cat, he thought that it was like one of his animes where you’re still a human but with cat ears and a tail but NOPE YOU’RE AN ACTUAL CAT _and that’s a different type of cat Levi._
  * Will keep you away from his room as much as possible because cats will topple over everything they walk around in and he’s got such delicate figurines.
  * He has a delivery from Akuzon and it arrived in a small box so you play around with the box and he’s surprised that a big cat like you fits in the tiny box.
  * Will record the funny things you do as a cat and upload it online.
  * Once he’s sure that you won’t mess with his collections, he will let you sit on his lap while he plays games or watches anime.
  * Will find it funny when you lie on top of the CPU because _IT’S WARM_
  * That is until you lie on his hand because it’s also warm.
  * Will be too flustered to move you away because now you’re clinging to his hand.
  * he's actually very cautious in taking care of you because you're delicate in his eyes.
  * _Occasionally panics- "WHAT'S IN YOUR MOUTH??? SPIT THAT OUT!"_
  * When you meow angrily at him because he was too busy watching anime to pay attention to you he will feel guilty.
  * The next box to arrive from Akuzon is filled with cat toys and fine, he guesses he can stop playing games and watching anime for a while to play with you.
  * _“Don’t think this means anything MC. I'm just doing this because you keep meowing at me. I still love Ruri-chan more than you.”_
  * He was lying on his stomach while playing with you and you nudge your head on his chin and he blushes.
  * But then double the embarrassment because you suddenly transform back and now you’re inches apart and he backs away in surprise, hitting his head on his table so hard it knocks him out.
  * _“Shit, Levi are you alright?”_



Satan

  * HE ABSOLUTELY **LOVES** YOU
  * absolutely loses his shit but in a good way.
  * Will buy cat toys and all the essentials needed for cats.
  * He will actually look into books about humans being transformed into cats so that he’ll know if you needed cat food or human food.
  * When it calls for cat food, he will buy the best selling ones because HE WANTS WHAT’S BEST FOR YOU.
  * He will buy you a scratching post.
  * Will download a playing app for cats on his D.D.D. 
  * He will spend every single second of the day with you and- _“No, Satan, you can’t bring a cat to class.”_
  * Will buy you your own cat bed and place it right next to his own bed.
  * One hand on a book or coffee, one hand on a feather teaser/cat toy.
  * Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely adores you but he will still try to mess with you as a cat.
  * Case and point: uses catnip on you just to see you lose your shit, you run into walls and fall over a lot and it will completely destroy him because he’s laughing too hard sEND HELP his brothers are a little scared now.
  * will use you to annoy the living shit out of Lucifer while he records everything.
  * Dies of laughter when you and his other pets get into _a brawl._
  * You fight with his other cats and he’s not sure whether to be proud or concerned because you just pushed his other cats off the table and you hiss so loudly.
  * Will take a bunch of photos and videos.
  * This is probably the happiest he’s ever been.
  * Will take you out for walks and he just carries you everywhere.
  * Affectionate cat scratches on the head and chin and when you meow in satisfaction he just melts.
  * When you turn back into your human form he hides from you because- “ _YOU FUCKING GAVE ME CATNIP AND JUST WATCHED ME FALL OVER THOSE WERE HIGH PLACES SATAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?”_



Asmodeus

  * He adores you so much! Probably not like how Satan does but still, he loves you.
  * Calls you “my little kitten.”
  * Will buy cat accessories like a bowtie and a tiny little hat.
  * His D.D.D. will also be full of pictures and videos of you.
  * He will take you out for walks but you’ll be in a fashionable kitty carrier.
  * Non-stop grooming!
  * He will probably go to a Devildom Pet Grooming clinic and will demand the best service for you.
  * Asmo is one of those people who will take their cats out on dates.
  * Seriously, you’re either at a cafe or Ristorante Six- _”Table for two.”_
  * _“Sir, that’s a cat.”_
  * _“Did I stutter?”_
  * Will often scratch your head and behind your ear because you’re so adorable even as a cat.
  * When you purr for the first time he squeals.
  * But he doesn’t like it when you lick his hand though.
  * Will probably host a “Kitty Fashion Show” in his room and he will dress you up in different collars and hats.
  * He is one of those owners who will take a bath with their pets watching by the sidelines and- _“Asmo that’s MC!”_
  * _“sO WHAT?”_
  * When you turn back into your human form he demands now that you spoil him because- _“I did a good job taking care of you now it’s your turn to take care of me, yeah?”_



Beelzebub

  * Tiny cat on giant Beel. Tiny cat on giant Beel.
  * You’re always on the top of his head.
  * He is a dog person but you are an exception and he loves you so much.
  * _MC: *meows*_
  * _Beel: *meows back softly*_
  * Will find you extremely adorable and he will do his best to take care of you.
  * Will be very gentle.
  * At one point he will definitely go to Satan for help because he doesn’t want to accidentally do something that you won’t like.
  * He will feed you whatever it is he is eating. If he eats, you eat.
  * _“Beel, cats can’t eat everything. I told you that.”_
  * He will be a little upset because of this since- _“That’s such a small portion what if it’s not enough and they die???”_
  * _“Beel, just feed them foods from the list I gave you.”_
  * He will give you all of the attention, he actually forgets to go to practice or the gym because he’s too focused on you.
  * He loves to hear you purr so expect all the head, face, chin and ear rubs.
  * Will play with you using the feather teaser toy and he just laughs non stop because he keeps pulling it up way too high and you’re trying your best™️
  * He will let you sleep on his chest, his belly, his face a.k.a wherever the heck you want.
  * You were on his shoulders when you transformed back into a human and it’s as if nothing happened, he just shrugs and carries you wherever he pleases.
  * _“Beel please put me down, I’m not a cat anymore.”_
  * _“NO._ ”



Belphegor

  * Loses his shit 2.0
  * Help him, he’s going to collapse because he’s laughing way too much.
  * _“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?”_
  * Will absolutely mess with you. Like, seriously, he will throw a toy and watch you look for it but in reality it’s still in his hand.
  * He doesn’t really care whether you’re taken care of or not, he’ll leave that up to Satan and Beel.
  * But he will play with you.
  * All play, no responsibility.
  * Will occasionally slip in some catnip at places he knows you’ll find and sits back to watch the chaos unfold.
  * Secretly loves it when you’re clingy towards him.
  * Will let you rest on his shoulder where your tail can curl around his neck.
  * He lets you fight with other animals twice your size.
  * _“Belphie stop them oh my goodness!”_
  * _“They’re fine.”_
  * When he finds out that cats land on their feet and can rarely get hurt by falling from great heights he will tHROW YOU AT LUCIFER’S FACE damn the consequences.
  * He finds out that cats are afraid of cucumbers so guess what he does next?
  * He throws random cucumbers at you and relishes in joy when you jump high in the air.
  * His D.D.D is full of videos of it.
  * Lazy, soft scratches and fur pats.
  * He will fall asleep while playing with you and will only get annoyed when you nudge him awake.
  * Likes to pick you up by the scruff of your neck while he lazily talks to you about his day.
  * Absentmindedly strokes your fur out of instinct.
  * He sleeps on his stomach sometimes and so you’re on top of his head and he doesn’t mind.
  * That is until you transform back into your human form so now you’re right on top of him but he just lazily turns around and hugs you before going back to sleep.
  * _“YOU THREW ME AT LUCIFER, YOU ASS!!”_



**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open!


End file.
